


The Goddess of Paradise

by Jiyubei



Category: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001 2003) RPF, Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types, Wondercroft - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiyubei/pseuds/Jiyubei
Summary: Lara Croft Has been on Paradise Island for two years with no memory of how she got there. Princess Diana has been away for that time and is finally coming back at her Mothers Request because of an unleashed Enemy.





	1. The Island

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fanfic ever...Hope you like!  
Also I will have a lot of chapters, just don't know how much yet. Will edit this page as soon as I can.

“Remember to breathe evenly, eyes focused on your mark and loosen the arrow within three breaths. This will lighten the strain on your arm when pulling back with the bow” Her mentor said sternly and watching from a distance as her apprentice did as she was bid, loosening the arrow and hitting the mark dead center. Lara knew she would hit it, with or without her mentor telling her what to do. For a long time now she had been training pretty much day and night like most of the warriors on the Island. It has become such a routine that it was like breathing to her. Turning around to face her mentor she asked “Will I be by your side today at the welcoming of the Princess?” Artemis smiled approvingly“Yes, you have earned your position, so you may accompany me with the Queen.” Lara felt excitement inside but was careful not to show it to Artemis. She had never met the Princess of Themyscira in the two years she had been on the Island, though the women talked about her in passing here and there. “Well may I have your leave to wash and get ready for this afternoon? I have finished all my training for the day”  
Artemis nodded “It would be wise to be back to me an hour before the welcoming festivities, it would be your first time serving by my side...and the Queen has a special job for you to do as well.” She said as she walked towards the target and ripped out the arrows lodged into it. 

“Me?” Lara swelled with pride. Her hard work has paid off...and in just two years? The Goddess Hera must be showering her with favor. “Yes you...although you are not exactly an Amazon..you are still a sister and an experienced warrior” Lara bowed to her mentor “Thank you, I will be off then” she turned and decided to take the long way back to her quarters. Life for the Amazons revolved around a lot of training….and if you were not training you were doing some sort of guard duty or upkeep of the palace or bookkeeping. The book keeping duty was among Lara’s favorite things to do, she couldn’t quite figure out why the large and hidden Library was her favorite place to be but boring for everyone else. There was much history to be learned, many secrets to uncover and languages! She loved looking through and reading about ancient runes and glyph’s, it was like she was drawn to it somehow.  
Walking along the stone pathways she took in the intricate designs of the columns lining the paths and lush greenery. Almost everywhere was treated like a garden and it was just beautiful. The Island was vast but the capitol city was situated on the highest mountain, overlooking the rest of the Island. This was where Lara had spent her time since waking up here two years ago. 

She couldn’t remember anything of her life before this one and they never spoke of it as well. Lara knew she was not an Amazon woman...that much was clear, so where had she come from? And did she bring anything with her?  
That remained to be figured out because every time she would ask Artemis anything, she would frown and ask her not to talk about it again. It was odd to her but she decided that when an opportunity arose, she would take it and begin looking into it. 

Reaching her quarters took a long time as she lived not far from the palace and her training took place closer to the coliseum. Her muscles ached from her archery lessons which called for a nice long dip in the lagoon. She changed her clothing to something more simple and thin and made her way down to the forests. There were plenty of places to bathe in the forests like the waterfalls and lakes….but one area was Lara’s favorite, away from a lot of the women who preferred the waterfalls. The lagoon was in a hidden undergrowth covered high by the large mountainous rocks. When she arrived she pulled off her clothing and stepped into the natural spring water, sighing as she continued to move until the water was at her shoulders. The silence was something she looked forward to at the end of the day, it gave her a chance to think. 

Just as she was pondering about what the Queen could possibly want her to do, a loud splash noise was made and water cascaded into her face. Lara backed away, wiping the water from her eyes and laid eyes on a large and unknown woman with Raven hair. It took two years but she knew pretty much everyone on the Island...She struck out with a fist to the face. The woman easily caught her fist in her hand pushing her roughly backward. “You obviously don’t know who I am” she said.


	2. Welcome Home

“No I don’t, but I never seen you before and I know every woman here” Lara slipped into a defensive stance, awaiting retaliation. The woman cocked her head to the side amusingly “Hit me if you can and I will do anything you ask of me” Her accent was thick like the others...but Lara already stepped forth, striking for her abdomen. It was easily knocked aside.  
She tried a kick to the side but it was easily knocked away too.   
She attacked viciously, punching, kicking, using every part of her body to strike a blow at speeds even Artemis would be proud of. But none of them connected until Lara Dropped low into the water using all her strength to side swipe her. It worked! The woman slipped and fell backward as Lara jumped up and slammed her foot down hard. The woman was nowhere in sight. Lara spun around, her long brown hair wet and sticking to her face wildly. The woman was already at the edge of the bank and pulling a towel over her head that was laying over a stump. “As fun as this was Lady Croft, you might want to put some clothes on...or did you forget you were undressed?” 

Lara’s face turned scarlet as she covered her body and dropped instinctively into the water. Normally she would have bathed in a white bathing gown when at the public crystal lake, but this hidden lagoon was always empty so she was comfortable in the nude, so she had forgotten and now this unknown woman had seen her in such a vulnerable state. “Who are you? And why are you here?” Lara shouted. “Oh!?” The woman smiled “What was the phrase they used again?” she thought to herself tapping a slender finger on her chin. “My dear sweet summer child...” she laughed. Lara scowled angrily, if this was an enemy she had failed and let her go.  
“Who are you!?” she snapped again “Nobody” She said. With that she threw on a shirt over her blue underwear, that did not look amazonian and jumped into the sky and was gone. Lara sat there blinking confused at what she just witnessed. That woman could….fly? And how did she know her name?

Back home Lara was getting ready to meet Artemis and the other ladies at the Palace to finally greet the coming Princess. She looked her self over in the mirror. Her long hair was tied firmly and braided down her back the way she liked it. Her Amazonian armor was polished and well kept, covering her chest in a brown light plate while her battle skirt rested just above the knee. Her wrists had Iron cuffs and her long leather boots had armored plates in them as well. She slipped her bow and arrows over her shoulder and sheathed her short sword and finally she was ready. Artemis arrived by horse and shouted from outside “I will not have you keep the Queen waiting….let us be off already Lara!”  
She rushed outside to meet her and jumped easily on the back of the horse, just before it jerked into a run for the palace. Lara still had that woman on her mind for the rest of the afternoon, worried that whom ever she was meant ill will. “Something on your mind Lara?” Artemis asked suspiciously. She had been training and keeping an eye on her Lara for two straight years, she knew when she was deep in thought...usually about some ancient glyphs she found in the library. “I met a woman today...she was unlike any other, powerful and very tall, raven haired….” Lara began. But Artemis cut her off “You just described half the woman living here...besides, everyone is taller than you.”   
Lara frowned “I have never seen her before though, I am telling you she was different...she was also wearing some sort of….blue water underwear...I’ve never seen it, I thought she might be an enemy.”  
Artemis continued to look ahead “sounds like someone I know….Never mind that now Lara, we are almost at the palace and you must be on your best behavior, please….no talk of ancient anything….” Lara laughed out loud “Fine, I am just happy to be invited to the welcoming party and to finally meet the Princess I have heard so much about.”

They arrived a midst a beautiful scene. The Palace was dressed up in beautiful flower arrangements, Golden ribbons and red ribbons tied about the area with bells hanging at the ends of them. Paper Lanterns were placed on the stone steps each hand designed with beautiful pictures. They dis mounted and greeted some ladies who were waiting on them at the bottom of the steps. “Athena! Aphrodite! And Demeter!” Artemis clasp them on the shoulders. They each were the top warriors of the Island and had their own charge with them. Lara felt nervous now that she was here, but took care not to show it on her face. She remembered waking up here like it was yesterday although it was two years ago. Her body was aching and her head was spinning. The floor was stone and cold and she could tell she was in a cell…..

2YEARS AGO

“What….where am I?” Lara asked in the darkness of the cell. She couldn’t remember what she was doing or how she got there. “Hello?” she asked again. It wasn’t long before a beautiful young woman dressed in all white appeared. She was wearing a golden yet simple crown on her head. She was accompanied by two big women carrying spears and wearing armor. They looked at her with disdain and Loathing. “Who are you and what are you doing here?” asked the armored woman to the right. Lara slowly stood to her feet but felt dizzy “I am Lara Croft...although I don’t know what I’m doing here….” she began but she was silenced by the armored one again. “A lie that we could tell a mile away...you are of mans world...look at your clothes...what do you plan to accomplish here? Are you planning to go back to share our secrets with the world?” she asked.  
Lara was totally confused. “I’m sorry..mans world? Where is that? And where am I? I have no Idea what I was even doing”   
The women looked at each other, talking with their eyes. The one with the crown spoke then “We cannot let you leave Lara Croft….and we don’t have the truth lasso to determine your lies...we are not savage though...you will be under watch 24hrs a day for the rest of your time here, until we determine your not a threat to our people.”

“Look I am not a threat, I don’t even know who I am! I know my name but that is it. I woke up here that’s all I can remember and nothing else!” Lara sounded desperate but it fell on uncaring ears. They left her in the cell with guards day an night for weeks but fed her well. It wasn’t until month 3 they had her out when her story didn’t change. The Queen explained to her about the Island and the people, all women and about their history. They were a warrior race of people and as such she should be trained in their ways since she couldn’t leave the island. They found that Lara was a natural fighter and super resilient. In no time at all she was impressing even Artemis who personally took her under her wing. It seemed like Lara had no memory of her previous life before she washed up onshore. She did have a large pack on her back which they took from her and inspected the contents not understanding any of it. So they hid it away and never told her about it. Artemis suspected if she did have her memories she would have went looking for her pack already or asked about it but she seemed unaware. Bit by bit she began to fit into everyday society and although she did not have the height of an Amazon woman she had the strength and fearlessness. 

PRESENT DAY

Lara stayed by Artemis’s side as they ascended the steps into the palace. The walls were decorated the same way as outside and the pillars had woven gold ribbon snaking around them to the tops. It was beautiful and she expected that the Princess was going to be just as lovely and happy to finally be home among her people. She was led to a large room that held a banquet of foods and music was being played in the corner with a few women dancing to it. The Queen was mingling with the others but stopped when she saw her best warriors step in, then went to greet them. “Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite and Demeter what a wonderful occasion we will be celebrating today!” she said smiling knowingly. Everyone Bowed Graciously. “Has everything been prepared?” she asked. They all nodded and looked to their charges, Lara included. Lara had a felt a jolt in her stomach, something was going on that Artemis never told her.  
“Lovely….we will begin now before my Daughter arrives. To the arena!” she shouted into the crowd. The women excitedly moved out to the back of the palace. Lara looked up at Artemis “Will I be fighting in this said arena?” she asked. Artemis nodded “Yes...it is what the Queen has asked of you to prove yourself...No one expects you to beat an amazon woman...but I do expect you to try..”  
Lara cracked her knuckles and snapped her head side to side to loosen up. “Whose ass am I handing to them first?”

The arena was filled to the brim. The Queen was making her announcements but Lara zoned her out. She was to defeat three other woman in three contests, the first woman was Demeter’s charge. A strong capable woman though way slower than Lara, then Aphorodite’s charge who was almost perfect in every way, then Athena’s charge who was a large muscular looking woman who seemed unhappy all the time. When they were called they each stood in the center of the Arena midst the cheers. They each were given a bow and some arrows, while targets were set up what seemed like leagues away from them. This was Lara’s element, she never missed her mark and today she would prove that. At the Queens command they began to fire arrows. They each only had four, Lara notched her arrow pulled back with a breath, aimed and hit bulls eye. She notched the second without waiting and hit bulls eye. Two more times she did the same and hit bulls eye ripping through the other arrows that were in the center as well. She finally looked up to see the others trying their best but only 1 hit a true bulls eye.  
Next came the spear throw. They were to toss it as high and as far as it could go with one arm. They each had two tries. The amazons tossed the spears like they were nothing, zooming through the air to land a great distance away. Lara gripped hers, swallowing her fear and tossed. As she expected the spear did not go as far as the others but it was very close. She was happy with it and so was the arena as it was filled with loud yelling and cheering.   
Finally the Arena was cleared away and the women were left alone. The Queen made another announcement “These woman have proved to be true daughters of Hera, but we have one more task for them. You must defeat each other in true Amazonian battle until one person is left.”  
They were allowed two weapons each and Lara immediately picked up a Bow and a quiver of arrows and slipped a short sword in its sheath around her waist. The rest picked up their weapons and dawned their battle helms as did she. The battle began as soon as the Queen herself lifted her hand and sat down. The women wasted no time, the biggest woman who was Demeter's charge by the name of Freya ran for Lara. She had chosen one weapon, a large club. Lifting it high over Lara's head to strike down, but she moved fast behind the big woman and slashed at her armored legs causing her to stagger. She toppled to the ground and Lara took advantage by pulling out her bow and striking her in the arm taking care not to cause real damage. Lara turned around and saw three women fighting...but why? she looked down at the injured Freya confused.The one she didn't recognize wielded nothing but a piece of rope. Lara laughed, this was going to be easy...  
She watched first as the rope wielding woman took out Aphrodite's charge by the name of Aileen much to her surprise. It was three of them now and Athena's charge Chloe looked uncertain about the rope wielder. All of a sudden she attacked Lara fiercely, her chosen weapon was a long spear and shield. Moving like a viper she tried to hit Lara, but it was proving difficult as she ducked and weaved around the strikes, pivoted her foot and whirled around to kick her in the back, sending her sprawling to the floor. Chloe jumped up as fast as she could but was kicked in the chest by the rope wielding woman. The wind knocked out of her, she tried getting up again but the rope seemed to be alive as it found her wrist and the woman twisted her in a full circle before pulling her in and punching her hard in the face. Chloe was out cold.  
Lara rained arrows on the unknown woman then dashed forth to position behind her and attack. Her surprise was short lived, the rope had found her leg and looped around her ankle dragging her towards the tall Amazonian bit by bit. Lara pulled her sword out and began slicing at the rope, which did absolutely nothing. She was already at the woman’s feet so she kicked out at her and the rope came loose, Lara tackled her to the ground. She was about to slam her fist into her foes chest when all of a sudden she was pulled to the ground with the Amazonian on top. Furious Lara arched her back and kicked upwards, knocking the woman off but sending her battle helm flying off. 

“Well…we meet again” Said a familiar voice “And you decided to wear clothes this time too”


	3. Clips of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My computer had malfunctioned But I am back! sorry for the delay! I will try to keep up one chapter a week!!!
> 
> In this chapter Lara gets a snippet of her past.

It was the woman she saw at the lagoon that morning. Lara ripped off her own battle helm….”quit talking and fight me” she breathed. But the whole arena went stone silent. The woman smiled kindly “No need...you have made it...and I am glad to have chosen you Lady Croft.” Lara was pissed, she wanted to beat her like any normal Amazonian and she was stripping her of that. Queen Hippolyta stood up with her arms wide grinning widely “My Daughter...we welcome you back to your home, Lara has done a remarkable Job here…..”  
Lara’s Jaw dropped

“Please freshen up and we shall continue the festivities…The tournament is clearly over, all the ladies have done well here today. Bring the injured to the infirmary”  
Turning to face her foe she stammered “You m...mean to tell me...you...you...your Princess Diana?” she asked, color rising in her cheeks and feeling foolish.  
“The one and only” she said softly and putting a hand on her shoulder tenderly “You were amazing, a true Amazon warrior...I’d be honored to have you by my side”  
The sword in Lara’s hand slipped to the ground as she stood gaping for a moment before she found herself. Bowing before her she replied “Princess...I, I never meant...”  
But Diana was already shaking her head “It is fine really...I didn’t expect you to know who I was.”  
But Lara’s mind was elsewhere, she had seen her in the nude and she was embarrassed by that. “I need to change into something suitable Princess...I will see you at the festivities.” She bowed gracefully as she did the Queen and ran in the opposite direction.

Alone and angry she threw her helm against a wall then stripped off her battle outfit and into something more festive that most warriors would wear for formal occasions. It all made sense now, Artemis had told her how to dress before they arrived and that her second set of clothing would already be prepared for her. She should have known she was to fight at the beginning of the party as it was always known to have SOME fight to test skills. Artemis would be proud of her, she came from mans world and had proven her self. She washed her body quickly and slipped on a white slim fitting dress with golden lace and a gold clip just at the waist. She let her hair down this time instead of her signature pony tail and grabbed her bow and arrows just in case and headed to the palace once again. 

Upon arrival everyone was already mingling in the large ball room. Laughing and talking about the battle and eating from the long table filled with many delectable items. Lara headed to the food, she was after all very hungry after all that. As she made her way to the table she heard many congrats and felt pats on the back, also mixed with “You will never be Amazonian” and “Don’t be too familiar with the Princess”. It didn’t bug her though, she always had to prove herself since she got here and nothing was going to change, she was from mans world but knew nothing of mans world, nothing she could remember no matter how hard she tried. She often wondered if anyone was searching for her, the Island was protected by a concealing magic….from her two years on Themyscira she had not seen anyone breach. Sighing she chose a large baked pastry and bit delicately at it and searched the room eyes narrowing as she spotted Diana. She was dressed in a lovely gown that glittered like the stars. It was definitely not of Themyscira but she had to admit she was a beautiful woman, her long legs, her muscular arms and rather large chest…..she looked away feeling the color rise in her cheeks. Taking another look she noticed that Diana was in fact approaching her. She stood stark still unsure if she should put down her food or curtsy or back up.  
“Lady Croft its nice to see you in prettier clothing….you look amazing” she smiled.  
“Like wise your grace...that dress, its not from the Island, I assume mans world?” Lara asked.  
“Yes a friend of mine helped me pick it out. Please...walk with me” She gestured to the terrace that took them just outside for a little more quiet. They walked together and once outside Diana leaned on the balcony looking out over the city. The lights in the distance were shimmering, the view was lovely, but Lara stood waiting further instruction, standing a fair distance away from her.  
“Princess...I don’t understand what we are here for? Did you need me for something?” Lara asked confused.  
“Yes actually...I am here for a reason, My mother has told me about an ancient evil that we the Amazonians have guarded for centuries............. Ares. Someone, one of our sisters Persephone has fallen in his trap and set him loose. This is heavily guarded information, nobody knows this. Anyway, he is out there somewhere, too weak to do much for now but he is searching for something and whatever it is, I need you to help me find it first.”  
“Why would you need me? There are many capable women who would be of better service, I need more training from Artemis if I am to even help you.” Lara kept her eyes on Diana’s  
“You have experience and read a lot of ancient books, I am assuming what he is looking for must be written in the text...you have read the entire library correct?”  
“Correct”  
“You know the history and surrounding information regarding Ares correct?”  
“Yes correct”  
“Then Lara...I need your help.” She came closer to Lara now and felt her hand rising to brush her hair out of her face but stopped herself from doing so. “Please”  
Lara nodded “I will do my duty and serve you, where shall we start?”

They left the party early together and headed to the library that was completely empty. Lara lit a torch and headed inside anyway walking straight to the back where she usually was reading. The amount of scrolls and text was a lot but she somehow got through most. Diana however followed her a short way then turned to face a stony wall. “Reveal yourself” she called and where the wall had been, a hole appeared. Lara stared, shock visible on her face “What is this place?” she asked. Diana stepped through “Only Mother and I have access to this place...it holds more text and things we want to keep hidden from our sisters.” Lara stepped though too and followed. “More scrolls, ancient and dusty, small jewels and pottery, weapons and fancy Items, but one thing caught her eye. It looked like a big brown leather holding bag of some sort. It had latches on it and a large metal pole with a sharp scythe at the end of it sticking out. She looked to see if Diana was watching her….she wasn’t so she opened the bag and looked inside. The first thing she pulled out was a large black device with an extendable prong on the top of it. It also had numbers etched into it and dials. She put it down and pulled out two dangerous looking devices that were Identical and each had a trigger on it. She shook it some and when nothing happened she put them down also and found a knife, things to make a fire, a circular item which she figured was a compass, Maps, letters and picture of...herself and two others she didn’t know. Almost right away her head began to hurt tremendously, her mind was spinning and she felt sick. She herd her name being called over and over but not by a voice she recognized at first, then it hit her hard. Faces flashed before her, places swirled in her mind and then…. her eyes flung open and she looked up at soft beautiful blue eyes that looked concerned. Lara was on the floor, her head in Diana’s lap. “The Queen….Artemis….. hid this from me” Lara said calmly as she slowly got up.  
“Mother? Hid what? You just collapsed on the ground I was worried” Diana tried to help her up but Lara shoved her off. “Don’t…...Your mother and Artemis hid THIS from me” she thrust the picture she had found into Diana’s hands. “Its you!” Diana looked it over carefully, they must have had a reason not to reveal this to you...anyone who comes to the Island could be a threat to our existence.”  
She picked up the device with dials “This is a radio...it signals another one to get into contact with someone else.” She explained. She picked up the two silver Identical devices with the triggers on them. “These are guns, highly dangerous and can end one’s life instantly once you pull the trigger.”  
Lara wasn’t surprised she knew so much, after all she supposedly came and went as she pleased from Mans world. She pulled a nearby lantern to look at the maps closer, noticing that according to her scribbling and calculations she was in fact trying to make her way to Thymsecria somehow. She stuffed it all in her sack for now and would look over it later back at home. “Never mind now, lets just get what we came for” Lara said sourly. Diana didn’t want to push her so she rummaged through a few things and found what she was looking for. It was a heavy book with a metallic cover and an engraving of a man holding two lightning bolts. She tucked it under her arm and motioned Lara out of the room.

“From now on you will be with me a lot more while we are here, but eventually we will be going into mans world as that is where Ares will be hidden.” Lara’s heart skipped a little at the thought of leaving the Island behind and venturing out there. “I ask that you keep what you found a secret as they may view you as a threat if you reveal anything.” Lara nodded as calm as she could but when they exited the library Artemis was waiting outside. It didn’t matter what she was wearing, warrior’s armor or elegant clothing, she always looked ready to fight anybody. “May I ask what is that you are holding Princess?” she eyed her down. “A book Artemis….one does find such things in a place called a library.”  
Artemis was used to Diana being sarcastic with her always. She then eyed Lara looking on suspiciously “And you?” she asked seeing the pack. Lara brought it forth much to Diana’s dismay and thrust it into her hands. “Oh nothing….but a pack full of things that is the key to my life and maybe how I got here...” she stood hands on her hips waiting for an answer. Artemis threw it back to her “We didn’t want you contacting anyone and besides you lost your memory so there was no point in giving you unnecessary things you wont remember.”  
“Why is that your right? To decide that I don’t need whats mine any more?” Lara shouted, she didn’t wait for an answer though as she shoved past her.

Artemis looked to Diana and they both watched Lara stalk off. “Well it seemed like she might be getting some of her memories back, Its good that she has had combat training...my journey will be tough as it is but she has a brilliant mind and knows a lot of history that will be needed.” Diana let a smile creep on her face as the wind blew her hair. Artemis smiled too. “You….Like her?”  
Diana said nothing. 

Lara reached her home and shut the door quickly behind her. She understood why they had kept it from her but still couldn’t shake the anger she felt. She could have figured out why she was here long ago if she had just been given a chance to go through her own property. She lit a few candles before sitting down on her bed and dumping the packs contents. She poured over the maps first that had symbols and sketches drawn on it. There was a red circled area on the map...in the middle of the sea, which the words written above it said “THEMYSCIRA” she noticed traveling charts and ancient greek glyphs written all in her hand. She pulled out the radio and fiddled with it, but no sound or lights came on. She finally picked up the picture again and really looked at it. It was almost like...magic, she closed her eyes and she could hear voices, a male one and a female one arguing…….

“I don’t like it… she’s chasing a myth...”  
“You never like anything Jonah, that’s why your not coming! Lets go Lara”  
“No I am coming, I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to my closest friends”  
“Sam, Jonah please...I have done months of research….I’m sure the Island is there...

NEXT DAY

Lara woke to the sound of a heavy knock on her door. Normally she would have expected Artemis outside waiting to strike her immediately as part of her daily training but it was Diana standing at the door. “May I come in?” she asked tentatively. Lara opened the door further and stood aside "Of course princess..."  
Diana stepped in, her hair braided down her back and wearing a warriors outfit of red,gold and blue. A lasso was tied to her side. "We leave tomorrow"


End file.
